1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particle counter that operates by the blackout and/or light blockade method for counting foreign particles in a fluid stream, especially in a hydraulic fluid stream.
2. The Prior Art
Such a particle counter is known from DE 8912584 U1.